


Growing Pains

by wedjateye



Series: Nascent [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedjateye/pseuds/wedjateye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Pains

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---|---  
|   
|   
  
 Mandarin translations courtesy of the Firefly Chinese Pinyinary.

_diyu_ \- hell  
_wode ma_ – holy mother of god  
_cai bu shi_ -  no way  
_go se_ – crap  
_yesu_ \- Jesus  
_bizui_ – shut up

 

For the third morning in a row Simon finds himself dressed and sitting on the edge of  
Mal's bed, torn between leaving before anyone else wakes and sliding back between the  
sheets. Mal grins at him lazily and rests his hand on Simon's thigh.

"You're not making this any easier." Simon chides.

"Your choice." Mal reminds him.

"I know."

"Small ship Simon, they're gonna figure it out pretty quick."

"I just want a little time to reconnect with everyone before they have to get used to  
something new. I've been so…"

"Standoffish? Prissy? Stupid?" Mal supplies helpfully.

"Withdrawn!"

He whacks Mal's arm and catches his breath as Mal responds by sitting up suddenly,  
holding Simon firmly in place while he begins an assault on his neck.

Warm words tickle his ear. "Y'know, I bet I could make you forget all about the time."

"Mmm, I bet you could." Simon agrees, turning his head to capture Mal's mouth.

Kissing Mal is pure pleasure and Simon doesn't resist when Mal lies down again,  
drawing Simon with him. He gropes for each of Mal's hands in turn, pulling them above  
Mal's head while he sucks hard on his bottom lip.

"You know what?" Simon murmurs against Mal's heated breath.

"Nuh huh"

A flurry and Mal is blinking at Simon standing by the ladder.

"My memory's actually excellent." Simon laughs as he evades the hurled pillow and  
leaves preemptively.

~

Their latest job turned out to be more profitable than expected and Kaylee has decided to  
celebrate by sharing the results of her inter-engine fermentation system. She has hauled  
her tinny little broadcaster down to the cargo bay and is currently engaged in attempting  
to persuade a mildly drunk Jayne to dance a waltz.

"Gonna hafta get a lot more of that inter me first, lil' Kaylee." Jayne grins. Feet set rock  
solid, back leaning firmly against a stack of crates.

"Maybe Zoe will lend me to you in a while." Wash offers as he sways past, arms  
wrapped around his wife.

"Mmm, maybe you should try the doctor." Zoe advises, eyes closed, head on Wash's  
shoulder.

Simon tries to look relaxed. Kaylee has thawed a little towards him in the last few days  
but he thinks they still have a way to go towards picking up their friendship.

She smiles a little in his direction and then is distracted by River swiping her drink right  
out of her hand.

"Hey!"

River swigs deeply, spinning away on nimble feet.

"River! Don't drink that. Give it back to Kaylee." Simon calls anxiously.

"Why'nt you let her have a little fun Doc?" Jayne slurs. "Won't hurt none. Could all use  
a little fun."

"Yes, and when they wrote the book on drug interactions I'm sure alcohol was exempted  
in the interests of entertainment." Simon snaps.

Jayne blinks. "Sorry Doc, didn't mean nuthin." He apologises.

Simon would like to be gracious but River has disappeared with the rest of the glass.

"Why don't you stick to pickling your liver and let me look after my sister?"

"What would I know? I prob'ly couldn't even spell 'overprotective'."  Jayne has  
lumbered upright, fists clenched, chest puffed out.

"Jayne." Mal warns. He hasn't stirred from where he is lounging on the stairs but his tone  
cuts through Jayne's bluster instantly. Shooting Simon a venomous look, Jayne stomps  
away to slosh more liquid into his mug.

Simon smiles briefly at Mal in gratitude before going in search of River, missing the  
appraising look on Kaylee's face.

~

"I'll just be a minute."  Simon calls as footsteps stop behind him.

"No rush Doc, I'm enjoying the view."

Simon laughs and finishes tightening the screw underneath the medbed before  
straightening up.

"Something I can do for you Captain?" He asks lightly, noticing that Mal has closed the  
door.

"Sure I can think of several somethings." Mal grins.

"Just give me five minutes, I promised I'd return this to Kaylee as soon as I was done."  
He brandishes the screwdriver.

"Well now, I don't think you're finished checking out your handiwork yet are you?" Mal  
accompanies his words with action, backing Simon up and lifting him onto the bed.

"Maybe you have a point." Simon manages, heat flaming up his throat along with Mal's  
mouth.

"'Sides, I want another go at that forgettin' time thing from yesterday."

"You definitely have a point." Simon gasps.

~

Simon can't help humming a little as he walks to the engine room. Shakes his head at  
himself, realizing he is grinning like a fool. He pauses in the corridor to pull a more  
dignified expression onto his face, only to feel it freeze as he steps into the doorway.

River is with Kaylee. River and Kaylee together in the engine room. River and Kaylee  
_kissing_. In the engine room. Each other.

Eyes closed, fingers entwined in each other's hair, they are breathing hard. He wishes he  
could deny the knowledge but somehow it is obvious they've been at it a while. And it's  
no wonder they can't hear the strangled noises trying to escape his throat, what with the  
constant low moaning.

Simon tries hard to form coherent speech, succeeding at last in terms of volume, if not  
clarity. Kaylee pulls away from the kiss, startled, and her eyes widen as she looks over  
River's head to the door.

"River, honey?" She tries to tug River away from where she is licking her throat with  
abandon. "Sweetie, we got company."

River follows Kaylee as she steps away, keeping their bodies pressed firmly together. She  
turns her head on Kaylee's shoulder to look backwards.

"Hi Simon." She smiles dreamily before turning her attention back to Kaylee's neck.

"River!" Simon's mounting anger finally makes him lucid. "What the _diyu_ are you two  
doing?"

Kaylee succeeds in peeling River's hands off her shoulders and uses the leverage to  
create space between them.

"Simon, it ain't as bad as it looks." She flusters.

"Well it looks pretty bad so I don't find that particularly comforting." Simon achieves an  
appropriately icy tone.

River is now regarding him steadily, her expression unreadable.

"We weren't doing anything." Kaylee pleads.

"Really."

"Not anything _wrong_." She amends.

River turns to Kaylee and gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Sticks her tongue out at  
Simon and slides past him to leave.

Simon decides to deal with one thing at a time, starting with Kaylee. Except, wode ma, is  
that Kaylee's scent he detects on River's hair and skin as she brushes by him? He can't  
take it all in. Then River pops her head back and has the _temerity_ to peck him on the  
cheek also. And her lips are _wet_.

He knows he looks horrified and poor Kaylee is practically hopping from foot to foot in  
her eagerness to smooth things over.

"What were you thinking Kaylee? She's just a _kid_."

"Well I wasn't… I mean, I didn't… that is, River…" She trails away, face bright red,  
eyes downcast.

"After everything we've been through, how could you do this?"

Kaylee's head snaps up and she looks angry now.

"Now you wait just a minute Simon Tam! You had your chance. Ain't down to me that  
your sister managed to get further with me than you ever wanted to!"

"I didn't mean… You just could have told me." Simon doesn't like where this is heading.

"Why should I tell you anything? Because you sure as diyu didn't come running to me to  
let me know about you and Mal."

Simon gasps at the sharp slap of the words.

"For your information, _Doctor Tam_, there hasn't been anything to tell. I think you should  
leave now. And don't go givin' River a hard time neither. She don't need it from you."

Face burning, Simon leaves rapidly.

~

It takes a solid hour to locate River and less than two minutes to regret his success.

"On thirteen different rim planets I could be legally married." River points out, eyes  
innocently widened. "Not even just the pretty bad ones."

Simon resists the urge to bury his head in his hands.

"On Triumph the average girl my age is already in the family way."

Simon can't bite back his groan. River is a genius. Of course she _knows_ all the facts… of  
life that is. Of everything, probably. But he has never had that conversation with her and  
is sure his parents never paid enough attention to bother. She is so damaged. How can she  
comprehend the emotions involved when her own are so scrambled? She feels  
_everything_. How can he be sure she won't be overwhelmed, lose her fragile link to  
reality.

"Mei mei, I want you to be happy, really I do. I know you've been through so much….  
I'd like you to have the chance to meet all kinds of wonderful people, fall in love some  
day. You're just so young…"

"It'd probably have to be Jayne for that, unless you'd lend me Mal for a while."

"What??" This is definitely what going mad feels like.

~

This isn't how he thought it would go. He had expected support. Agreement. He had  
wanted Mal out the door, on his way to talk to Kaylee to _stop_ this thing, whatever it is.

"What if it was Jayne kissing River and you caught them?"

"I'd kill him." Mal doesn't hesitate. Nostrils flaring, jaw clenched.

"So what's the difference?"

"It jus' is different!"

"I don't see how. River's just a kid." Simon head throbs with the strain of civility.

"Oh come on Doc, you musta messed aroun' plenty at her age."

"No I didn't actually." Simon shivers. Can't believe how sour the day has become.  
Wonders who Mal actually _is_.

Is still wondering after he leaves in a daze and finds himself sitting alone in his room.

~

Things seem even worse the following day after a broken nights sleep. He is sure Kaylee  
hasn't said anything but the crew has picked up on the tension between them. Simon  
senses their frosty disapproval in every glance and formal stress on his title.

Mal looks unhappy but he has made no effort to seek Simon out. Simon decides he is  
relieved. Tells himself that as he lies awake again that night, staring at the faint glint of  
the screwdriver resting on his bedside table.

~

  
River pokes her head around the infirmary door.

"Time for my medicine?"

She smiles sweetly and Simon eyes her suspiciously as he prepares the syringe.

"You know this won't change my mind about anything." He lectures as he injects her.

"Thought you could use a break from worrying." River purrs.

Simon rubs his temples after she leaves. She is right. His head aches with unwanted  
memories endlessly recycling. The effort of not thinking about Mal is exhausting. A  
change of scene would do him good. He puts away the journal he has been halfheartedly  
reading and heads in search of sustenance. If he encounters Mal on the way, well, it's a  
small ship.

~

Wash's incredulous voice is audible halfway down the corridor.

"Fourteen?"

He can hear Zoe's quiet laugh and a murmured comment from Book.

"Actually, was a few weeks before that it started." Jayne has a distant expression on his  
face as Simon enters the kitchen. Then Jayne shakes himself and grins wolfishly at Wash.  
"Jus' it's mostly the birthday present I remember."

Simon moves to the counter to make his tea, doing his best to block out the conversation.

Wash bites immediately; "Birthday present?"

Jayne raises one eyebrow lasciviously.

"_Cai bu shi_! With your teacher?!"

Zoe pats Wash's leg gently.

"I got all muscled up sometime around then and that changed things for me in that  
department. For the better. 'Sides, she'd only been teaching for a year or so. Weren't  
much older'n me. Little bitty thing." He looks around the table before adding  "But real  
hot. "

"I'm sure it was true love." Wash intones theatrically. "Whatever did come between you  
two soulmates?"

Jayne scowls at Book who raises his hands defensively – 'Don't look at me!'

"She decided she was better off marrying the local preacher and havin' a passel o' brats.  
Guess that preacher didn't hold with no celibate go se."

"Ahh. Not every order does." Book calmly responds. "But I do believe my vows let me  
off the hook where your story is concerned Jayne. And should excuse me from answering  
any pointed questions Wash."

Simon can't help himself. "Jayne, are you saying you had sexual relations with your  
teacher, at fourteen?"

"Yep." Jayne sounds matter of fact. Less rude than he has been for days.

"That's child abuse!" Simon sputters.

"Weren't no child Doc." The sneer is back.  "Fact is, I didn't last at school much after  
that. Was out working a couple of months later. Didn't miss it much."

"Don't you have any regrets?" Book asks thoughtfully.

"Hell yeah! When she got married, turned out she had a twin sister, came to be a  
bridesmaid. Got one heck of a lot of regrets on that score."

Wash hoots with laughter. Zoe looks mostly tolerant.

"So how about you, little man, when did you get your play?" Jayne asks Wash.

"Well, me and muscles at fourteen, not so much. Puny comes to mind. Just not to my  
lambietoes mind, I hope." Zoe leans in and gives him a reassuring kiss.

"Now, by seventeen, my moustache had grown in and we're talking a whole other story!"  
He grins remembering, then looks at Zoe. "But it was really later on that my irresistibility  
came into full bloom, wouldn't you say?"

"Absolutely." Zoe affirms.

Jayne is looking at her expectantly now.

"Don't ask Jayne" she says dryly "it wouldn't be good for your health."

Simon drains his tea hurriedly and leaves.

~

Dinner that night is strained. Mal is brooding. Kaylee stares mostly at her plate. Book and  
Wash try hard to keep some semblence of normal conversation flowing but they fall  
silent after Mal snaps first at Jayne and then even at Zoe.

Simon looks around the table and is sure that this is somehow all his fault. River is  
hyperkinetic, sculpting her food, fidgeting in her chair. She accidentally knocks her  
glasss flying and it triggers a melt-down of some sort. Screaming and crying, she flails  
violently as Simon pulls her away from the hard edges of the furniture, lifting her into his  
arms.

"River?" Kaylee is right there, dodging too late as River thrashes again, a foot just  
grazing Kaylee's side.

"I've got her, Kaylee, stand back." Simon orders, sees the shocked look on Kaylee's face,  
adds a softer "Thankyou".

He is so used to this now, it feels almost normal to carry River to the infirmary, finding  
the preloaded syringe in the top drawer. River is calming even before the sedative catches  
up with her. Hiccoughing softly against his chest, her limbs growing heavy.

"Kaylee." she mumbles as she drifts under.

Simon watches her for a long time after tucking her in, knowing she won't wake until  
morning. He finally realises he is waiting. Finally realises that no-one is coming.

~

Simon stands at the door to Inara's shuttle, wondering if the piercing loneliness he feels is  
worse than whatever he might find within. He doesn't know exactly what Mal and Inara  
have shared in the past. Or even in the present. He's not sure what she thinks about his  
rift with Kaylee or the way the rest of the crew have subtly taken her side. Not so subtly  
if you count Jayne knocking into him in the corridors at every opportunity.

At least Inara is behaving exactly the same as usual around him. She is the only one who  
is. That has to mean something, right?

She seems unsurprised to see him. Offers him tea and fills the room with easy talk that  
allows him to relax a little.

"I don't know what to do about Kaylee." Or Mal, he adds mentally. "She and River are,  
well, close. I don't want to stop River from having friendships, especially with someone  
as wonderful as Kaylee. It's just…." He trails off, unsure of how much to say.

"It's just that you are afraid River might lose herself if the friendship becomes, more  
intense." Inara finishes for him.

Simon nods miserably.

"Isn't that what any of us risk, whenever we open our hearts to another?" Inara asks  
gently.

"Most of us haven't had our brains cut up!" Simon retorts.

"No, but we are all damaged in our own ways." Inara remains calm. "Loving someone is  
about accepting that damage, maybe even helping to heal it a little. Would you deny  
River that opportunity? Doesn't she deserve the same chance of happiness that you and  
Mal do?"

Simon closes his jaw with effort.

"Is there anyone on this boat who doesn't already know?" He can feel his face flaming.

"You were rather… luminescent for a while there."

Inara tactfully pours them some more tea, giving Simon the chance to collect himself.  
When she looks at him again it is with a clear, steady gaze.

"Are you in love with him?"

Simon isn't sure he knows the answer to that. The exhilaration of the first few days of  
being with Mal has subsided into a nameless ache.

"I care about him." He temporises.

Inara's pause is barely perceptible, her face composed.

"Is he in love with you?"

Simon thinks of the words he has turned over in his head at least a hundred times a day  
since Mal first uttered them – "Love, Simon. Love". He is sick of dissecting nuances.

"I don't know."

Inara looks faintly disapproving and Simon struggles to come up with a better reply,  
thinking she deserves a little certainty, even if he may not be able to give it.

"I think Serenity, his crew – we're all part of whatever love he has to give."

"I agree." Inara nods and leans forward to take Simon's hands in her own. "And I think  
it's hurting him, to see such tension between you and Kaylee. It's poisoning the entire  
ship. River is going to grow up, whatever you do. She's going to want to make her own  
choices. When you love someone, you have to learn to support them in whatever they  
choose."

Simon stares at her wordlessly, kneels on the floor between them to pull Inara into a hug,  
holding her close. He barely hears her soft sniffle.

"Thankyou Inara"

When she pulls away her face is serene. "You're welcome Simon."

~  
Simon finds Kaylee in the engine room.

"I overreacted."

Kaylee stiffens, turns towards him, face tight.

"Promise not to throw it at me?" He gingerly holds the screwdriver out to her.

"Not like you don't deserve it." Kaylee huffs. But her look has softened and her fingers  
are warm on his as she retrieves the tool.

"What can I say? I'm a boob. Probably always will be."

"Oh Simon." She looks like she might cry now. "You don't have to get so wound up  
about everything. What's the point of having friends if you don't let them lighten your  
load every now and then?"

"I'm just so used to being responsible for River. I forget that other people care about her  
too."

"Well of course we care about her! And I'm not stupid. I know how much she needs you.  
I know she ain't completely right." She stops, looking confused, continues more slowly.  
"But in all the ways that matter most she's just as right as can be."

Simon sighs. It'll have to do.

"Truce?" He offers.

Unexpectedly, Kaylee launches herself towards him and for the second time that night he  
is enveloped in a hug. He hopes all his attempts at mending fences will go this smoothly.

~

Mal doesn't get up from where he is sitting on the bed as Simon climbs into his bunk,  
stopping a few paces away, wishing he didn't feel so vulnerable.

"I apologized to Kaylee." He intends it as a peace offering and is relieved to see some of  
the guardedness leave Mal's posture.

"That's good." Mal answers slowly. Pauses before adding gently;  "I was hopin' you'd  
maybe see things a bit different if you had a chance to calm down."

"Is that what these last few days have been? A chance for me to calm down?" Simon  
struggles to keep his tone even.

Mal raises a conciliatory hand. "Didn't think talkin' before you was ready was going to  
do any good."

"Didn't you think anything I said had any merit whatsoever?" Simon ignores the part of  
his brain screaming that this conversation is a very bad idea indeed.

Mal sighs. "Everything you say is all kinds of meritsome Simon. I jus' thought you  
maybe overreacted some."

Simon is unaccountably annoyed to hear the same word from Mal that he himself used to  
admit his fault to Kaylee. He takes a few deep breaths and remembers he is trying to  
make things better.

"I don't want to see River hurt."

"Kaylee ain't got a mean bone in her body."

"Even so, River isn't stable. I don't know if she can handle even a good relationship,  
assuming that's what they want to have. And you can't guarantee it won't end badly, no  
matter how sweet Kaylee is. Isn't that why you are so against shipboard romances?"

Mal raises an eyebrow.

Simon decides to move along quickly. "River is just too young for this…."

"Well how old does she have to be?"

"Significantly older!"

Mal is openly curious now. "How old were you then, your first time?"

Not this again! "I really couldn't say." Supercilious tone to _end_ this line of questioning.

But Mal is looking at him as if he has sprouted tentacles.

"What?" Simon is uncomfortable but not sure why. He feels the flush staining his cheeks  
a second before conscious realization hits.

"No Mal! I didn't mean that. I'm experienced. Not too experienced, I mean, I've done  
things, lots of things, not everything of course, I mean, sometimes you want to wait until  
you are with the right….. ' Oh hell.

Mal rubs his eyes, looking suddenly exhausted. He lies down, staring up at the ceiling.

Simon waits a long beat before moving to lie down next to him. He puts one hand over  
his own mouth as a reminder to think before opening it.

"That first night," Mal sounds tentative. "I wondered…" He clears his throat, continues in  
a more sure tone. "You ever let anyone else do that before?"

Simon is stung. "Why Mal? Wasn't it any good?"

"It was plenty good Simon," irritation clear in his voice "I jus' wondered is all."

Simon can hear his own heartbeat, emphasizing the strained silence.

"No, I hadn't." He admits finally.

"_Yesu_, Simon, you shoulda told me! I could've hurt you."

Simon sits up to see the expression on Mal's face. Suppresses a chill at the flash of doubt  
and fear that shifts quickly into blankness, wary eyes watching him.

"I knew what I wanted Mal." He states, wondering how to turn this around.

Mal props himself up on his elbows.

"I know that Simon." His eyes slide away to look across the room, towards the ladder.

"I know what I want now."

"Hmm?" Mal doesn't look at him.

Swiftly Simon moves to sit astride Mal's hips, rewarded by blue eyes flashing back to  
lock onto his face."

Hesitantly; "Simon -"

"Close your eyes Mal." Simon pours every ounce of authority he can muster into the  
words. Reminding himself to breathe as he steels his face to resoluteness.

Reluctantly, Mal complies.

"Lie down."

"Simon, I think maybe we should talk some more."

Simon places his hands on Mal's upper arms, jerks them both out suddenly. Mal's eyes  
fly open as he jolts onto his back.

"Simon –"

"_Bizui_."  Firmly placing one hand over Mal's eyes, Simon leans down to bite his neck  
hard. Feels eyelashes close beneath his palm as Mal's breathing quickens. Every inch of  
throat receives the attention of Simon's lips and teeth. By the time he has reached an  
earlobe, sucking vigorously before driving his tongue into the warm canal, Mal is  
moaning aloud.

Quickly he divests himself of his clothes before returning to take care of Mal's. Mal  
reaches for him and Simon slaps his hands away, intent on sliding Mal's suspenders  
down and undoing buttons. The next time Mal tries to put his hands on Simon's waist,  
Simon retaliates by kneeling on them and leaning down to bite fiercely at a nipple  
through shirt fabric. Mal makes inarticulate noises, arching his back and trying to grind  
his erection against Simon.

By the time he has Mal naked, several bite marks adorn his chest. Mal is breathing hard  
and straining his body towards Simon but his hands are still, pressed into the mattress.

"Mmm. What do you think I should do with you now?" Simon purrs into Mal's ear,  
relishing the low sounds Mal makes in response, the almost begging. Lightly he trails his  
fingertips down Mal's torso, feeling skin shiver, small hairs rising against the touch.  
Simon slows down when he reaches Mal's belly – small circles moving ever closer.  
Mesmerised by the sound of Mal's ragged breaths.

Simon's teasing doesn't end when he finally reaches his destination. Insubstantial  
caresses are followed by the gossamer tip of his tongue. Mal finally snaps under the  
torment, growling in frustration as he thrusts hard.

Instantly, Simon pulls away, sitting back on his heels and watching Mal until his lust  
filled eyes manage to lock onto Simon's face and focus.

"Turn over." Simon orders.

The flush on Mal's face heightens as he freezes. Simon stares fixedly, wonders if he will  
have to threaten to stop altogether. Then Mal shudders a little and rolls onto his stomach.

Simon clamps back his moan at the feel of muscles sliding beneath his fingers as he  
works loose the tightness in Mal's shoulders. He places kisses along Mal's spine,  
kneading progressively lower as Mal begins to rub himself steadily against the bed.

Mal is so far gone he doesn't seem to notice as  Simon pauses to retrieve lubricant and  
anoint his fingers. Mal tenses abruptly at the feel of  Simon's hand sliding into position.  
Without moving his right arm, Simon returns his attention to Mal's back. Kissing and  
licking upwards until he reaches the nape of Mal's neck. Mal has relaxed beneath him  
and Simon bites sharply to elicit a different kind of tension as he uses his kness to  
roughly push Mal's legs apart. Mal pants harshly as Simon's fingers swiftly press  
towards their goal.

"Yesu!" Mal yells hoarsely as Simon sets a steady rhthym, brushing against Mal's  
prostate. Mal has lost all control, hands twisting the bedclothes into knots, hips writhing.  
Simon pulls his hand free and steadies himself and Mal as he pushes into intoxicating  
heat.

Sweat drips unheeded into Simon's eyes as he pulls Mal upright, using one arm to keep  
him in place. With his other hand he reaches for Mal's cock, feeling Mal's heart  
hammering beneath his skin as he grips tightly. For a long moment he fights the strain of  
Mal's weight, unsure of how to begin.

Then Mal is moving against him, reaching his hands back to hold onto Simon's hips. It  
feels so good! Simon is buoyant again, pulling and thrusting in a glorious synchronicity  
that has them moaning in unison.

Simon feels himself rushing towards completion, his lungs screaming painfully for air.  
Wetness floods his hand as he cries Mal's name incoherently in time with his final  
frenetic jerks. He collapses to the bed in an unheeding sprawl.

Mal is still and silent for long moments as Simon's heart staccatos wildly.

"Mal?" he asks when he trusts his voice.

Slowly Mal rolls towards him, eyes closed, euphoria glazing his face.

Simon feels a bubble break loose within him, expand to fill his chest, hindering his breath  
with sweet sharpness. He brushes damp hair back from Mal's forehead, places tender  
kisses along cheekbones and eyelids.

"Bossy, huh?" Mal's lips are curved into a lopsided smile.

"Looks like."

"You could maybe be bossy again." Mal cracks open an eye, growls threateningly "Only  
occasionally mind."

Simon laughs. Shifts closer to Mal's warmth. Slides towards peaceful sleep.

 

 


End file.
